


没那么难/it's not so hard

by darkflorence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflorence/pseuds/darkflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当安灼拉发现他急需一个和他一起去参加办公室聚会的男朋友时，他向格朗泰尔寻求了帮助。不用说，这不是他有过的最好的主意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	没那么难/it's not so hard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's not so hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573513) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 



> 译者不拥有原作品，安灼拉和格朗泰尔属于彼此也属于法兰西。
> 
> 授权/Permission：  
> nightswatch:  
> Thank you! I'm really happy that you liked it so much that you want to translate it!
> 
> Honestly, I don't like having my fic on any other platforms than my writing blog and AO3, but if you put the translation on AO3 and include a link to the original work (I think AO3 actually has a way of marking works as translations), it's totally fine with me :)  
> Posted: 2016-07-27 08:02:35

 

 

安灼拉的一天.......好吧，还不算是个彻底的灾难。他才醒来两个小时而且在短短两小时里就把这一天变成彻底的灾难似乎也不太可能，确实，他还有更多的时间来把事情变得更糟。这不是最激励人心的想法。安灼拉会在任何一天里称自己是乐观主义者，但在周一的早上醒来后遇上让自己迟到还喝不了咖啡的堵车，他就没那么乐观了。

 

他十五分钟后还有个编辑会议而这个电梯却还停在原地不动，所以他在开会之前能搞到一杯咖啡的机率正急剧减小。他有点想去走楼梯，虽然他并不会因此快多少，但至少他会 _动_ 。电梯的开门按钮正被一个在三楼市场部工作的女孩按着，毫无疑问她是在等着某位急急忙忙冲向电梯的朋友。

 

之后溜进来的那位朋友是格朗泰尔，顶着一头凌乱的深色卷发对那个女孩笑着。他叫着女孩的名字向她问好并道谢，她的脸一下子就红了，然后试着和他聊天。

 

安灼拉不知道为什么这栋楼里的每个人都知道格朗泰尔。他甚至不常在这里。格朗泰尔为安灼拉在工作的项目画连环画。他在看似随机的时间过来，和总编谈谈话，在办公室里东转西转，喝很多的咖啡，还有把安灼拉的桌子搞乱。结果是最后安灼拉都会发现他的曲别针按着颜色分好了，他所有的笔都被胶带缠到了一起，而且有一次他还发现他的桌子上、笔记上还有键盘上全贴满了恐龙便利贴。

 

当然，他的同事注意到了格朗泰尔总是格外关注他。在他向他们解释过他们在安灼拉上大学的第一年里就认识了后，他们甚至觉得这更可爱了。安灼拉仍然不懂用颜色给回形针分类可爱在哪儿，但这又让他认清了事实——每个人都认识格朗泰尔。而且每个人都 _爱_ 格朗泰尔。

 

六年前，当安灼拉开始了大学生活并且第一次遇见格朗泰尔时，他会拒绝承认他身上有那么点惹人喜爱的东西。现在，这么多年过去了，他慢慢发现格朗泰尔还是有一些可取之处的。安灼拉从没想过有这个可能，但是格朗泰尔长大了。一点。以他的方式。

 

人们一个接一个的走出了电梯，直到最后只剩下他和格朗泰尔。

 

“你看见了吗？”格朗泰尔说。“你迟到了。”

 

“我没有，”安灼拉说道。他大概还有十二分钟。

 

“你没必要看着像是要发火。”

 

“我没发火。”

 

“你又和别人在网上吵起来了？”

 

“没。”安灼拉表现得很强硬。

 

“咖啡喝光了，哈？”

 

安灼拉有点气他，因为他不喜欢格朗泰尔这么了解他，在电梯门打开的一瞬间他立刻踏着脚走了出去，经过了前台径直走进了办公室。在他身后，格朗泰尔咯咯地笑着。

 

茶水间里已经没有咖啡了，所以安灼拉直接朝会议室走去。这场会不会很长。他能在没有咖啡的情况下再撑半小时。格朗泰尔没去开会，他可能正忙着将便利贴贴满安灼拉的电脑屏幕。

 

然而，当安灼拉回到他的办公桌时，他只看到了一个还冒着热气的咖啡杯。这是他的杯子，是古费拉克专门买给他带去上班用的那个，而且咖啡里还加了牛奶和砂糖，就和安灼拉一直喝的一样。他发现了格朗泰尔在看着他，接着便举起了杯子表示疑问。格朗泰尔只是耸了耸肩，咧着嘴笑着，慢慢走向了编辑的办公室。

 

格朗泰尔曾在缪尚工作，就在安灼拉经常上课的那栋楼旁边的拐角处。他在上学期间几乎都住在那，依旧每周在那和朋友们见一次面。虽然格朗泰尔在三年前辞了他的工作，但他仍记得安灼拉喝咖啡的习惯对他来说也不是完全不可能的。

 

“安灼拉！”

 

安灼拉手里的咖啡差点就撒了他一桌。他把杯子放下，一抬头就看见艾洛蒂笑眯眯地望着他。安灼拉还蛮喜欢她的，除了她喜欢在人们最不想她出现时悄悄出现这一点。“艾洛蒂，”安灼拉说，“我能帮你什么？”

 

“我刚才在想，”艾洛蒂说着，靠得近了些，放低了她的声音，“你会不会去大卫周五的生日派对。”

 

“我会去，是的，”安灼拉说道。他已经在卡片上签了名了也集资买了礼物。不用说，他期待她问的更多是与工作相关的事。

 

“真好。你要带上你的女朋友吗？”

 

“我.......”能使他说不出话也算是个了不起的事了。但直到刚才他才确定，此时此刻每个在办公室的人都知道他是个同性恋了。他从没提过，他通常不怎么谈起他的私生活，但他有过两三个关于这个的尴尬对话。他觉得现在流言蜚语应该传遍整个办公室了。“不，”他最后还是说了。

 

“太可惜了，”艾洛蒂说，“所以你要一个人来吗？”

 

“那个，我想.......”手机新信息的提示音夺去了他的注意力。

 

“如果你仍然需要一个女伴的话，我——”

 

“事实上，我会带我的男朋友去。”安灼拉说道。至于他为什么会这么说他自己也永远不会知道。他可以怪他自己缺少咖啡因，但其实他只是在想办法来结束这场对话。

 

“噢，”艾洛蒂说着，“我不知道。好吧，我很期待见到他。”她离开时笑得有点过于灿烂了。

 

安灼拉对自己摇着头。比起五分钟前，他又多了两个问题要处理了。首先，他没有男朋友。其次，在接下来的几天里他肯定找不到一个能带去周五派对的男朋友。

 

而在办公室的另一边，艾洛蒂已经开始到处说这个消息了。

 

他把他滚烫的咖啡喝掉了一半，考虑着摆在他面前的选项。为什么他一定要说他有了 _男朋友_ ？他本可以就说他会带一个男伴。男伴可不是男朋友。他找一个男伴不会有任何问题。多数他的朋友都会很高兴和他度过这一晚而且还有免费的食物和酒水可以考虑。但是一个男朋友？他可以找古费拉克帮忙，但他的同事们大部分都见过他了，而且他们知道再过十亿年他也不会变成安灼拉的男朋友。公白飞周五晚上要工作。安灼拉不知道他能不能受得了去请他的其他朋友来假扮他一晚上男朋友的别扭。

 

格朗泰尔离开了编辑的办公室，他和编辑两人谈笑风生。在他往门口走时，格朗泰尔向安灼拉挥了挥手还做了个飞吻，莫名其妙地让这看起来很讽刺。

 

安灼拉不知道他为什么站起来了。为什么他在朝格朗泰尔走去。他不能问格朗泰尔能不能做他的男朋友，不管是不是假扮的，即使他们是朋友而且格朗泰尔喜欢这码事。真的，他绝对会被这个笑死，特别是因为把这一切搞得这么糟的是 _安灼拉_ 。

 

问题在于，对格朗泰尔来说这会是这一年里发生的最滑稽的事了。但是安灼拉做不到。他不能问格朗泰尔，因为格朗泰尔会答应他。而且安灼拉受不了格朗泰尔会假装是他男朋友的想法。 _因为_ 。也许他是怕这会让他感觉太真实。

 

意识到了安灼拉是朝他走来的，格朗泰尔在门边停了下来。

 

现在一切都太晚了。安灼拉会去问他而他只需要答应下来。

 

“我没往你的咖啡里加什么奇怪的东西，如果这是你在担心的事的话，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉追上他时说道。

 

“没有，我……”安灼拉摇着他的头。“谢谢你的咖啡。”

 

“没事。”

 

“我要问你点事，”安灼拉说道。古费拉克叫他约格朗泰尔出去已经叫了几个世纪了，因为，“安灼拉，说实话，每个人都注意到了你在开会时目光都不能从他身上移开”。安灼拉不知道怎么做，但他知道现在终于是做这个的时候了。他放弃了思考。

 

“好？”

 

“私下说，”安灼拉说，虽然看起来他们周围的每个人都在忙自己的事。但安灼拉知道隔墙有耳。

 

格朗泰尔看起来有些困惑，但还是跟着安灼拉走了出去，经过前台来到了个安静的角落。

 

“所以？”

 

“我告诉艾洛蒂周五我会带上我的男朋友去参加大卫的生日派对，”安灼拉说，“我还需要向你解释这怎么就成了个问题了么？”

 

“你的男朋友是个隐形人？”格朗泰尔说道，一个巨大的、很满足的笑容早已在他脸上咧开。

 

“甚至没有，”安灼拉说。

 

“我的男友身份已经被人们借光了。”

 

“格朗泰尔。”

 

“你真完蛋，”格朗泰尔幸灾乐祸地说道。

 

安灼拉让他多享受了几秒嘲笑他的乐趣，因为他也许活该成为格朗泰尔的笑料，接着他说，“我知道这是个奇怪的请求，但你能——”

 

格朗泰尔笑出了声。安灼拉也活该被笑。“你知道的，我也被邀请了。所以你甚至不能用免费的食物说服我加入这个。”他没提到酒。在过去两年里格朗泰尔滴酒未沾。

 

虽然这并不是重点。安灼拉没有优势。还有格朗泰尔当然也被邀请了。大卫是总编助理，他可能邀请了 _整个办公室的人_ 。安灼拉挤出个鬼脸。

 

“我能叫会让你尴尬的小名吗？”格朗泰尔问道。

 

“不行，”安灼拉回答他。

 

“你真无趣，”格朗泰尔说，“但在你身上这也不是什么新鲜事了。”

 

安灼拉叹了口气。“你想要什么？我是说除了叫我很尴尬的小名。”

“啊，拜托。我是这样的人吗？我只是在开玩笑。不管怎样，我都想看看当艾洛蒂知道我是你男朋友时的表情。我敢肯定她的眼睛绝对会惊得从她的头上跳下来。”

 

“所以你会假扮我男朋友？”

 

“我还会让你叫我很尴尬的小名。”格朗泰尔说着朝他眨了眨眼。

 

安灼拉的胃没有理由地翻滚起来。“谢谢你。”

 

“你确实该谢我，亲爱的。周五见。”格朗泰尔说着便走远了，吹着口哨，按下了电梯按钮，没忘了扭头过来再对安灼拉笑一下。

 

也许在周五，如果他们玩得开心的话，安灼拉能琢磨出该怎么邀请别人和自己约会，在那个人已经和他假扮过了情侣之后。

 

                                                   *

 

安灼拉的脚动来动去，低头看着脚下的街道。出于某些原因，他害怕格朗泰尔可能不会出现。这在格朗泰尔身上不是不常见，但通常如果他不赴约的话是会提前通知别人的。安灼拉看了眼他的手机——没有新信息，没有未接来电。

 

他来早了。

 

他们一致认为在办公室楼下拐角处的地铁站碰面是最好的，因为他们都住在这座城市完全不同的两个地方。这个办公室聚会不是办在房顶就是在这栋楼里的某一个很大的会议室里。严格来说，这是个生日聚会，但又因为办公室里所有的人都被邀请了，所以算是两者参半吧。

 

这是安灼拉第一个没有独自前去的办公室聚会。他不想变成社交绝缘体，所以他会拿着盛了一堆食物的盘子去和一些同事聊天，在其他人开始离开的时候离开。他一直很适应这样。人们经常问他为什么不带一个同伴，一个朋友，任何人，安灼拉开始害怕被问到这样的问题，但他其实从没在意过自己没有什么可以带的人。

 

格朗泰尔提前五分钟出现了，穿着深色的牛仔裤和绿色的衬衫。安灼拉张开嘴，但并没有说出话来。

 

他清了清喉咙。“你好，”他说着。到目前为止一切顺利。安灼拉应该担心他们之间正变得非常尴尬的事而不是担心格朗泰尔不会出现。

 

“你看起来很棒，”格朗泰尔说。他蓝色的眼睛在街灯的照射下闪闪发光。“这很好，因为我不能被看见和一个不完美的男朋友在一起。”

 

安灼拉哼了哼鼻子。“我们还是走吧。”

 

“我希望这次还有那些棒透了的蘑菇，”格朗泰尔说着并开始大步向办公室走去。“好吧.......在我们进去之前，我们应该聊聊我们的故事。比如，我们是怎么在一起的？我们什么时候开始约会的？这样。”

 

“我们就说是我在几个月前约的你。在圣诞派对之后？”

 

“为什么不是我约的你？”

 

“好好好，所以是你约我出去的。我觉得这样更现实些。”

 

“因为像你这样的人永远不会和我这样的人出去约会？”格朗泰尔问。这听起来就像个愚蠢的嘲弄，像是他真的不在乎。但安灼拉有种感觉，他是在乎的。就和也很擅长装作不在乎的他一样，但口嫌体正直如他接着就帮公白飞摆脱了在儿童医院的困境，还给生病的若李带去了汤，顺便给巴阿雷修了他的车。

 

安灼拉知道他基本上是在自投罗网给格朗泰尔提供未来黑他的资本，但他还是说了，“因为我这一生从没约过任何人出去。”

 

格朗泰尔几乎是立刻停了下来，但很快又找到了自己脚步。“从没？我是说，我知道你不是会确立稳定恋爱关系的那种人，但还是。 _从没_ ？”

“从没，”安灼拉又确定了一遍。

 

“为什么不？”

 

“因为我不知道怎么开口。”

 

“别搞笑了。你是所有人——”

 

“这不一样，”安灼拉打断了他。他知道怎么写文章，怎么写演讲稿，但这不一样。“一个是工作，一个是罗曼蒂克的恋情。不一样在这。”

 

“好吧，让我来教你一个速成课。你说一些类似于， _你想和我一起去约会吗？_ 的话，这就行了。然后你会得到一个同意或拒绝的答复。或者你会得到一杯泼你一身的水，但这种情况只会发生在我身上。”

 

“这.......很遗憾。”

 

“我还是活下来了，”格朗泰尔说完，随之而来的是一个坦然的笑容。

 

他们坐电梯上到了会议室，他们都祝了大卫生日快乐；至少他还没注意到安灼拉和格朗泰尔是一起来的。即使这样，艾洛蒂还是没花多少时间就看到了他们。

 

格朗泰尔把安灼拉留在旁边那张空桌子那而去给自己找“一些叫做蘑菇的东西”，正好这时艾洛蒂和她那些艺术文化部门的同事在房间的后面发现了他。

 

“安灼拉，”艾洛蒂边说边伸着脑袋看，就像是有什么东西藏在他身后似的，“你男朋友在哪？”

 

“我们非常希望你能把他介绍给我们。”

 

“他在这吗？”

 

“是的，就在这，”格朗泰尔说着，悄悄朝安灼拉靠过来，他把他的盘子放在了桌上，这样才能用手臂环着安灼拉。“女士们你们今晚过得怎样？”

 

“格朗泰尔，”艾洛蒂说着，丝毫没有隐藏她的惊喜之情。

 

“我就知道，”热安说。他平时为艺术界做一些报道，时不时地就称自己找到了下一个毕加索。“我不是经常说.......我打赌他们俩之间有些什么。看来我是对的。”他拍了拍格朗泰尔的后背。“很好。”

 

“是啊，太有爱了。”

 

“确实，”格朗泰尔说着而安灼拉听出了这里面的潜在意思是他要宣布一个最戏剧化的故事即将开始了。“说真的我一点也不敢相信当我约安灼拉出去的时候他答应了我。”

 

“噢，你约他出去了？”

 

“告诉我们 _所有事_ 。”

 

                                                       *

 

“安灼拉，怎么样？”

 

安灼拉差点被吓的灵魂出窍。吓得他手里的几页文件都滑落到了地上，而他笔的结局则是刚刚好掉进了他半空的咖啡杯里。“上帝，”安灼拉说道。

 

“我还不算是，”格朗泰尔说。

 

安灼拉生气地看着他，从杯子里把他的笔打捞了出来。“你在这干嘛？”

 

“我觉得我应该来看看我的男朋友，”格朗泰尔嬉笑着说着。

 

“你可以给个你来了的提示，”安灼拉抱怨着弯腰下去捡他的笔记。它们甚至比之前更乱了。

 

“是啊，我认为我给了 _安灼拉，怎么样_ 的提示。”

 

“你吓死我了。”

 

“我只是想打个招呼，”格朗泰尔说，他的笑容在对着目光横跨整个办公室看向他们的热安挥手时咧得更开了。“我落了些东西在这儿，而且我觉得如果我连朝你这边的飞吻都不做一个的话会更引人怀疑。”

 

出于某些原因，安灼拉的脸开始变的滚烫。“好，”他只说了这一句。好是说给什么的？他甚至不知道他自己在说什么，这在你从事新闻工作而且格朗泰尔的眼睛依旧如上个周五那样蓝时是不幸的，这在你必须看着他还要组织出完整的语言时是不幸的。安灼拉不确定这怎么就突然成了个问题了但他很确定他本可以不用想这些。

 

“所以，”格朗泰尔说着便更靠近了些。这使安灼拉脑内的思考进程倒退。“我们什么时候分手？”

 

“什么？”安灼拉问道。

 

“我发现我们不能立即分手或是怎样，因为那太可疑了。我是说，你们都是搞新闻的，发现疑点几乎就是你们默认的设定，是的，但同时我也想在出去玩的时候不用为别人以为我背着我的冒牌男友出轨而担惊受怕。”

 

“当然，”安灼拉看了眼日历说道。

 

格朗泰尔笑了。“没必要给我个确切时间。”他开始玩起了安灼拉的回形针。“如果我们就在这分手。大吵一架。你提出和我分手因为我……和我的网球教练搞在一起了？”

 

听到这个笑话安灼拉嘴角抽动了一下。“太不现实了，”他说。

 

“哈，”格朗泰尔说着，手指轻敲着桌子。“网球教练这个借口太超过了。”

 

“还有你不会对任何人不忠。”

 

格朗泰尔看着他扬起了眉毛。“不会？”

 

“不会，”安灼拉说。因为他真的了解格朗泰尔。虽然不像他们的其他朋友一样那么了解他，但就这一点他非常肯定。

 

与往常不同，格朗泰尔安静了片刻。他看起来……不自在？接着他清了清嗓子，他随性的笑容又回来了。“我还有个主意。你父母讨厌我。”

 

“我父母会讨厌任何一个我最终按着约会原则来约会的人。因为他的性别。”安灼拉从格朗泰尔手中拿走了被他搞得哗哗响的回形针盒子。“但我不会因为 _他们_ 而和任何人分手。”

 

“我揍了你的猫？”格朗泰尔继续试着理由。“我对罗伯斯庇尔出言不逊？”

 

“你早就说过很多罗伯斯庇尔的坏话了，”安灼拉说着，无视了他关于他的猫的言论。格朗泰尔有三只猫，每个人都能在他谈起它们并叫它们小混蛋时满眼的爱意。“我们为什么一定要有个理由？”事实上，如果他们真的处于一段感情中，他能想到很多个为什么他最后会和格朗泰尔分手的原因。但他们并没有。

 

安灼拉的目光不自觉地落在了格朗泰尔的嘴唇上。但是如果他们在交往——他们 _没有_ **。**

 

“你就忙好自己的事就行了，”格朗泰尔说，“你要和真相打那么多交道，日复一日，我敢赌这让你的想象力日渐匮乏。不管怎么说，我们现在要做一対这些爱管闲事的混蛋们从没见过的最幸福的情侣。”

 

“是啊，关于这个，”安灼拉开了个头。

 

“两周后奥莱丽亚的派对？”格朗泰尔问道。“我在想你想不想去这一个。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“噢，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔说着眨了下眼，“你是在邀请我和你一起去吗？”

 

“除非你有其他的安排。”

 

“拜托，没有什么比和你共度一晚更好的事了，”格朗泰尔说。关于这个最有趣的一点是这句话听起来有几分是发自内心的。

 

“很好，”安灼拉只回了这一句。他指着自己的电脑。“我该......”

 

“不来个吻别吗？”格朗泰尔问道，挑动起他的眉毛，但他已经向后走去了。

 

安灼拉对他翻了个白眼，但最糟糕的是他真的考虑了一秒这事。他有一秒真的想这样做。

 

他就知道一开始请格朗泰尔帮他是个烂透了的主意。

 

                                                    *

 

他们不止一起去了奥莱丽亚的派对。安灼拉甚至从没注意过到底存在着多少个这样的办公室派对——他去年也许成功摆脱了几个而且也成功地把它们都忘了。

 

格朗泰尔的陪同使去这些派对变得有价值了。大多数是格朗泰尔在和人们闲聊，安灼拉视这个为所有派对中不幸中的万幸，就算和格朗泰尔相伴而去意味着一整晚的时间里会有比平时多出至少两倍的人找他们说话。格朗泰尔是大家最喜爱的聊天对象而且看起来大家都觉得问一对情侣关于他们私人生活中最搞笑的细节这事再正常不过。

 

格朗泰尔随心所欲地编着故事。有时候他会在他又想出一个新故事时斜眼瞥一眼安灼拉，而安灼拉所做的就是在旁边点头、悄悄感谢格朗泰尔解决了这些事。

 

                                                      *

 

公白飞注意到了。

 

安灼拉假设他注意到了因为他是公白飞而且很难有事情能逃过他的双眼。安灼拉不会说他和格朗泰尔在他们在缪尚的集会上看到对方时会表现得和平时完全不同，但很显然他们这样做了。当古费拉克知道了发生了什么以后，他叫安灼拉是个没救了的西葫芦。

 

安灼拉到现在还是不知道这关西葫芦什么事。

 

他们的情侣关系假扮得越久，安灼拉就越确定他们之间能行得通。在他拉格朗泰尔入伙之前，好几个月以来安灼拉都告诉自己他们之间永远不会停止争吵，他们太不同了。现在他知道了他那时只是在找借口。可是，他们装得越久，对安灼拉来说，找到恰当的语言去告诉格朗泰尔他一直在想的是如果他们的关系是 _真的_ 那他们之间会变成什么样就会越难。无论如何，到现在这些都只是存在于他脑子里的对话罢了。

 

他们假扮情侣的真实度还远没有达到他们可能会达到的程度。唯一让他们看起来像友情以上的事是他们告诉人们他们在约会。这是个仅存于办公室范围内的谎言。他们从未牵手。他们从未亲吻。格朗泰尔有时候会用手臂搭上安灼拉，而，安灼拉，很少很少对他做同样的事。

 

安灼拉最大的错误在于他对此想的太多了。他在想靠近一点或是在格朗泰尔的脸上留下一个吻会有多么容易。

 

他害怕他有一天真的会这样做。

 

                                                     *

 

在某个时候，他们应该停止这个。

 

格朗泰尔正给艾洛蒂讲着一个他是怎样将安灼拉介绍给他的朋友的虚构故事，而她一刻不停地说着他们是多么的可爱，打趣着叫他们快去结婚。她一走，格朗泰尔的笑容立马就塌了。

 

大卫的生日派对已经是几个月之前的事了。这已经不再是个玩笑了，这很 _严肃_ (This isn’t a joke anymore, it’s a situation)。

 

“他们怎么会问我们是不是已经在计划结婚了？”格朗泰尔小声抱怨着。

 

“我很抱歉，”安灼拉说。主要是因为他不知道还能说什么。格朗泰尔今天心神不宁。他比其他任何一天还要焦躁，几乎像是想要逃离这一切。逃离派对或是逃离安灼拉？这是任何人能想到的最佳猜测。前几天他们在缪尚起了小争执，但安灼拉认为这个已经解决了。

 

“我没有在暗示结婚对你来说会很糟，”格朗泰尔说着，有一瞬间他的笑容又重新回到了他的脸上。“确实，我的假求婚会让人们热泪盈眶，我们的假婚礼会成为年度大事。”

 

少量的开胃菜和一杯有着诡异颜色的无酒精鸡尾酒后，格朗泰尔的焦躁也传给了安灼拉。现在还没有一个人离开，但他真的开始在很严肃地考虑去问格朗泰尔他想不想走了。当然，不是回家。只要不在这里就好。

 

当热安试着开启一个话题时而他的问题对安灼拉来说有点太私人了——讲真，谁在乎他们中谁做家务啊？——他觉得是时候离开了。

 

“我们能走了吗？”安灼拉在为了得到一块蛋糕而离开的热安一走就问道。

 

“还以为你永远不会问了，”格朗泰尔边说边往嘴里塞进最后一口开胃菜。

 

安灼拉拉着他的手走向电梯。直到他走完一半的房间才意识到自己拉着他的手。他们以前从没这样过；这不是他们协议的一部分。他们告诉别人的和他们的真实情况是完全不同的两件事。

 

他们不牵手。

 

除了他们现在 _正_ 牵着手，还有格朗泰尔的手很温暖，他粗糙的皮肤摩擦着安灼拉的，他正任由安灼拉把他带离这个派对，走进电梯。没有人注意到他们，但安灼拉仍感觉人们一定知道有些事情已经变了。

 

电梯门一关上，格朗泰尔就挣脱了安灼拉抓住他的手。安灼拉不喜欢这种蔓延在他们周围的沉寂。

 

“下周.......”安灼拉开口了。他其实并没有打算去他们老板在家里搞的烧烤聚餐，但他想去。和格朗泰尔一起。

 

“我不行，”格朗泰尔说。

 

“噢，”安灼拉答道。他不确定他在期待什么。格朗泰尔当然还有其他事要做，有其他的计划，有其他要见的朋友。他不欠他任何解释。他们没有真的在一起。

 

“事实上......”格朗泰尔深吸一口气。“我觉得现在是个好时机，你懂的，结束这个了。”他傻笑着就像这仍是他开的一个玩笑，但这看起来更像是个痛苦的表情。“这好像会让艾洛蒂很受伤......”

 

“是啊，不，当然，”安灼拉说。当然了。他在想什么？难道他们要在每个人面前撒一辈子谎？

 

“你可以告诉人们是你提出的分手。告诉他们我是个屎一样的男朋友。”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。“这更现实。”

 

他们一出电梯就要分头走了。安灼拉去坐公交，格朗泰尔去坐地铁。安灼拉说，“下次见，”而这听起来像是个问句。格朗泰尔点点头，微笑着，但安灼拉的感觉还是和他们每次争吵一样糟糕。

 

                                                    *

 

当安灼拉到了家，古费拉克，拿着一品脱的冰淇淋瘫在客厅沙发上，看了他一眼便叹气。“发生了什么？”

 

“格朗泰尔和我，我们——”

 

“如果你说 _分手了_ ，”古费拉克说，“我会大力翻一个能让眼球从我脑袋上掉下来的白眼而我们都不想让这事发生。”他把冰淇淋递过来。“吃点。”

 

安灼拉盯着勺子。“公白飞在哪？”

 

“我会告诉你他不在哪，”古费拉克说道。“他没和一个人在办公室聚会里告诉所有人这个人是他的男朋友就算他根本不是。”

 

“我承认这不是我想到过的最好的主意，”安灼拉说。

 

“噢，你真的承认了？”

 

“我不知道该做什么，”安灼拉对着冰淇淋自言自语道。

 

“真的吗，我有必要帮你解释清楚吗？”古费拉克说。他趁安灼拉来得及吃上一口前就把冰淇淋从他手里夺了回来。“顺便，公白飞在他的卧室里。以防你想让 _他_ 来告诉你该去和格朗泰尔谈谈。”

 

安灼拉瞪着他，即使他知道他活该被讽刺，就像当初他活该被格朗泰尔嘲笑一样。

*

格朗泰尔公寓的灯仍然亮着：现在还不算太晚，还包括安灼拉从缪尚零星的谈话里听到的事实——格朗泰尔不是一个早睡的人。

 

安灼拉在过去的五分钟里一直在试着说服自己去按响门铃。有一部分的他希望屋里的灯会熄灭。安灼拉并不特别为这一部分的他而骄傲。相反，在他说服自己离开之前——因为他总是很有说服力——他按了门铃。安灼拉等着对讲机被接通的声音，但它却迟迟不来。反而门嗡的一声被打开了，安灼拉吓了一跳，然后走了进去。

 

当安灼拉走上楼时格朗泰尔就靠在门口。“你不是热安，”他说着，但他并不感到惊讶。

 

“不，”安灼拉说，“我不是。”

 

格朗泰尔招呼他进来，就算安灼拉有那么一毫秒想找个借口离开因为很显然格朗泰尔期待的是另一个人。但太晚了。

 

“所以，古费拉克告诉你了，哈？”格朗泰尔说。

 

“告诉我什么？”安灼拉问道。

 

“他没告诉你？”

 

“你在说些什么？”

 

格朗泰尔皱着眉头，但很快又舒展开来。“你为什么在这？”

 

“我想和你谈谈，”安灼拉说。他一路上都在脑子里排练这个场景，一遍又一遍。“关于我们。对于把你扯进来这事我感觉很糟，我不应该这么做，这很幼稚而且我让你不舒服了。我很抱歉。”

 

“听着，这只是不......”格朗泰尔始终盯着安灼拉旁边那堵墙。“这一开始很好玩。但这不是我想要的，你知道吗？还有你没有错。我是说真的，别对这个上心。”

 

“你想要什么？”安灼拉问道。

 

“没什么，”格朗泰尔说着，但这听起来就像在说谎，就像他在试图摆脱安灼拉。

 

安灼拉现在有两个选择。他可以回家，接受格朗泰尔不想谈论这个的事实，假装他们之间没发生什么奇怪的事。或者他可以问他一开始就应该问的问题。反正他也没什么可失去的了，对吧？

 

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“我觉得我问了错误的问题。当我请你和我一起去大卫的生日派对时。我应该问你想不想出去和我约会。发自内心的。”

 

格朗泰尔现在盯着他了，眉头紧皱。他等待着，像是他不确定安灼拉是不是认真的。

 

“我意识到现在说这个可能太晚了，”安灼拉继续着，“而且要是我在几个月前约你出去你甚至可能会拒绝我......”他声音越来越小，接着做了个深呼吸。格朗泰尔不是告诉过他这很容易吗？他需要做的只是抛出个问题。 _然后你会得到一个同意或拒绝的答复。_ “你想和我一起出去吗？去约会？”

 

“你确定古费拉克没告诉过你什么事吗？”格朗泰尔低声说道。

 

“告诉我 _什么_ ？”

 

“算了，”格朗泰尔说着，嘴角扯出一个微笑。“也许我会告诉你的。在我们的约会之后。”

 

“所以你这是答应了？”

 

“只要是你带我去一个远离艾洛蒂和她身边那些人的地方。”

“我答应你，”安灼拉说着。他朝格朗泰尔笑着。他终于觉得自己可以再次呼吸了。“你是对的。”

 

“我是？”格朗泰尔问道。“并不是说我吃惊，但我必须得说我从没想过能听到这些话从你嘴里说出来。我对什么了？”

 

“约人出去，”安灼拉说，“真的没那么难。”

 

 

END.


End file.
